Der Löwe und der Drache
by Traumfaengerin
Summary: Eigentlich war Harry ja mit Dean zusammen. Wenn nicht... Tja. Aber das wenn war eben. Und deswegen beschließt Harry sich zu rächen. Und wer eignet sich bei einer Racheaktion besser als eine Person, an die das Opfer nie gedacht härte? Genau. Draco Malfoy.


Zaubertränke.

Das absolute Hassfach der meisten Gryffindors. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatten sie es sowohl mit den Slytherins, als auch mit deren Hauslehrer Severus Snape. Und der war vor allem für zwei Dinge bekannt: seine fettigen Haare und seinen Hass auf Harry Potter.

Und so saß Harry an jenem Montagmorgen mit denkbar schlechter Laune in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Immerhin waren es die letzten beiden Stunden, und für den Nachmittag hatte er ein Quidditchtraining angesetzt, das machte das Ganze immerhin einigermaßen erträglich.

Gerade als seine Gedanken zu seiner Lieblingssportart und dem unglaublichen Gefühl des Fliegens abschweifen wollten, riss ihn Hermines Ellbogen in die Realität zurück.

Ein wenig verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Baumschlangenhaut, Harry! Snape hat dich aufgerufen!", zischte sie ihm zu.

Erschrocken blickte der Junge zum Lehrertisch, genau in die Augen von Professor Snape. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner anliegenden Robe verschränkt, die Lippen zusammengekniffen und die Augenbraue spöttisch hochgezogen, wie eigentlich immer, wenn es um Harry ging.

„Ich warte, Potter!"

„Ähm, Baumschlangenhaut, Sir?"

„Richtig", man sag Snape an, wie sehr es ihn störte, das Harry trotz allem richtig geantwortet hatte. „Aber das nächste Mal bitte ohne die Hilfe von Ms. Granger, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Snape wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu und Harry grinste Hermine dankend an, was sie nur mit einem leichten nicken entgegen nahm und das Rezept, das Snape an die Tafel schrieb in ihr Heft übernahm.

Harry entschied, dass es nichts schaden konnte wenn er es Hermine gleich tat und begann ebenfalls zu schreiben. Er war noch nicht mal mit dem Titel des Tranks fertig, als ihn eine getrocknete Galgenbeere an der Schläfe traf.

„Das Schlammblut wird nicht immer an deiner Seite sein, Potter!", zischte Malfoy von zwei Reihen weiter vorne ihm zu und grinste herablassend.

„Mann, der kann dich echt nicht ausstehen, was?", fragte Ron und zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
>Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.<p>

„Was soll's... Bei ihm weiß ich wenigstens woran ich bin... Voldemort dagegenhin... Ich hatte heute Nacht wieder einen Traum..."

„Harry! Schon weder...?"

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die drei damit, flüsternd den Traum zu besprechen.

Das Quidditchtraining war der reinste Albtraum.

Durch irgendeinen Fehler war der Platz sowohl für die Mannschaft von Griffindor als auch für die von Slytherin gebucht worden, und weil weder Harry noch Malfoy nachgeben wollten, hatten sie sich das Spielfeld teilen müssen.

Es war der pure Albtraum. Weil es nur ein Set Bälle gab, mussten die Mannschaften gezwungenermaßen gegeneinander spielen, was zu diversen Prügeleien in der Luft, zwei Abstürzen und einem Haufen Verletzungen durch Klatscher und Schlagstöcke führte.

Als es schließlich zu schütten begann, waren beide Mannschaftskapitäne froh, das Training beenden zu können ohne als Feigling da stehen zu müssen.

„Das war ja ein netter Reinfall...", murrte Ron, als er neben Harry zu den Umkleiden stapfte, den Besen über der Schulter. Er betastete sein Auge, an dem er einen Klatscher abbekommen hatte. Es verfärbte sich schon leicht bläulich.

„Das kannst du laut sagen...", stimmte ihm Harry zu und wischte sich ein Blutrinnsal vom Kinn, das von einem Riss an seiner Lippe kam. „Sehr viel schlimmer kann der Tag gar nicht mehr kommen..."

*

Kam es leider aber doch.

Frisch geduscht und sich immerhin etwas besser fühlend trat Harry aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad auf den Gang.

Sicher, ganz eigentlich hatte er dort nichts zu suchen, aber seit dem Trimagischen Turnier zog er sich hin und wieder dorthin zurück. Und warum sollten Quidditchkapitäne nicht das Recht auf ein schönes warmes Bad haben? Eben.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch in sein warmes Bett – und am besten noch mit Dean. Oh ja, Dean...

Wie immer wenn er an den schokoladenbraunen Jungen dachte, musste er lächeln.  
>Dean war es gewesen, der aus all den kleinen Anzeichen und Blicken gedeutet hatte, was Harry selber so lange nicht hatte wahr haben wollen: Das der berühmte Harry Potter schwul war.<br>Dann hatte er Harry gestanden dass er ihm gefallen hatte, seitdem er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, und seitdem waren sie ein Paar.

Irgendwann hatten sie es dann auch ihren engsten Freunden gebeichtet, Ron, Hermine und Seamus, aber das war es auch schon gewesen.

Harry hatte sich am Anfang Sorgen gemacht, dass Dean vielleicht wollen würde, dass sie ihre Beziehung offiziell machen würden, hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen gehabt, aber es war Dean gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen.  
>Immer noch lächelnd ging er an einer steinernen Bank vorbei, auf der ein knutschendes Pärchen saß.<p>

Harry war schon fast an ihnen vorüber, als ihm etwas einfiel.

Den Hinterkopf kannte er doch. Die schwarzen, kurzen Locken, das braune Ohr mit dem kleinen Silberstecker...

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Dean würde nie...

„Komm", sagte der Junge und löste sich von dem Mädchen. „Lass uns gucken ob wir irgendwo einen netten Platz für uns beide finden..."

Nein! Das war... es war seine Stimme... das konnte nicht sein...

Das Mädchen kichert, als der Junge sie an der Hand nahm und sie aufstanden.  
>Harry wollte wegrennen, nicht sehen ob es wirklich der war, der er dachte dass es war, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und sich wieder und wieder sagen, dass es jemand anderes war, jemand der eben so ähnlich aussah...<p>

Aber er konnte nicht. Wie versteinert stand er da, unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen.  
>Das Pärchen drehte sich zu ihm herum, und synchron klappte den beiden der Mund auf.<p>

Bei dem Mädchen (Hannah Abbot, wenn er sich nicht täuschte) wirkte es nur ein wenig erstaunt, als ob sie sich wundern würde, warum ausgerechnet Harry Potter jetzt vor ihnen stand.  
>Bei Dean Thomas dagegenhin war es ein absolut schlechtes Gewissen.<p> 


End file.
